That's Life
by Revolutionary Mafia
Summary: Percy no es el único semidiós en su colegio. Junto a una compañera de clase deberán huir de su colegio y refugiarse en el Campamento Mestizo para saber su identidad.Nadie dijo que ser adolescente era fácil y si eres un semidiós, es mucho peor PercyxOc  xx :3
1. Chapter 1

Here I Am, Readers!  
>Que queréis que os diga? Espero que os guste porque este es mi primer intento 'importante' de fanfiction.<br>Debo dar las gracias a Artemisa por su apoyo y también a mis amigas que han sido las primeras en leer esto y a poder continuarlo.  
>Esta versión de los hechos está inspirada en la película de Percy Jackson, no en el libro porque en la película odié a Annabeth y en cambio en el libro me gusta bastante.<br>**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Mr. Riordan**

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Me llamo Riley Turner y por lo que ha contado el señor Brunner, mi profesor de latín. No esperad, me ha dicho que se llamaba de otro modo. Era un nombre muy raro y ha tenido que repetirmelo un par de veces para que lo entendiera. Quirón, exacto, ahora se llama Quirón. Bueno perdón me he ido por las ramas, a lo que iba, Quirón me ha dicho soy una semidiosa. Y no solamente me lo ha dicho a mi, si no que también le ha dicho la mismo una chico de mi clase, Percy Jackson.<br>La cosa ha ido más o menos así...  
>Estábamos de excursión al museo para ver una exposición sobre griegos y romanos. Bah, nada especial.<br>Yo estaba sola porque mi amiga Catherine no había venido al intituto al estar enferma. Intenté quedarme al final del grupo así poder pasar desapercibida para todos. Todos menos la señora Dodds, la profesora de álgebra. Ya sé que todos los chicos decimos que los profesores nos tienen manía, pero en este caso os juro que es verdad. A veces parece que tenga ojos en la nuca porque siempre sabe que has hecho algo.  
>-Riley, Percy, venid conmigo. Quiero hablar con vosoltros en privado.- Nos dijo ésa arpía.<br>Nos miramos confusos y la seguimos hacia una habitación cercana que tenía una cartel donde prohibía el paso a los visitantes.  
>No es que Jackson y yo seamos mejores amigos, alguna vez hemos hablado pero nada fuera de lo común.<br>-Muy bien, chicos, dádmelo. – Dijo la señora Dodds mirándonos fijamente como si fuéramos un plato de carne recién salida del horno.  
>Volví a mirar a Percy totalmente confusa y temblando.<br>-Que le démos qué? No sabemos de lo que está hablando señora Dodds. – Intentó explicarse Jackson.  
>-A mi no me engañaréis, bastardos – Siseó al señora Dodds.<p>

Levantamos las cejas con incredulidad.  
>-Entregadme el rayo maestro ahora mismo! – Gritó la señora Dodds.<br>Yo me acerqué a Percy, muerta de miedo.  
>Entonces pasó algo muy raro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso encima de un andamio que había en la sala, pero eso no fue lo espeluznante... Los ojos empezaron a brillarle, los dedos se convertieron en garras y la roba se le fundió formando una capa de piel llena de costras y unas alas coriáceas. Éso ya no era la señora Dodds.<br>La criatura empezó a gritar, no, empezó a gruñir. Esa cosa ya no era humana quizá nunca lo fue. Quizá había más seres como ella por el colegio y nadie se había dado cuenta y ahora se estaban comiendo a los demás en el museo. Quizá todo era un sueño a causa de mi subconsciente. Me pellizqué el brazo y dolió. No estaba soñando.

Agarré a Percy del brazo, temblando completamente. Él me cogió de la mano y me la estrechó.  
>-Wow, cómo ha subido ahí? – Preguntó pero la bestia solo volvió a gruñir. – Te he dicho que no sabemos nada de un rayo.<br>La bestia dejó ir un grito de rabia y se lanzó contra nosotros. Grité asustada, Percy me cogió del brazo y corrimos hacia una puerta entreabierta que conducía a otra sala pero tubimos que lanzarnos al suelo para que la señora Dodds, o lo que quedaba de ella, no nos cogiera. Bueno, no me cogió a mi porque Percy me puso bajo su cuerpo y lo cogió a él. Jackson intentó zafarse de su agarre pero cuando vió que la señora Dodds lo elevaba, paró de hacerlo.  
>-Bueno, si vosotros no lo tenéis, al menos seréis un buen almuerzo. – Dijo la criatura mientras acercaba su boca llena de dientes afilados a Percy.<br>En ése momento la puerta se abrió y entraron el profesor Brunner con su silla de ruedas y Grover Underwood detrás suyo.  
>La señora Dodds dirigió su vista hacia ellos y pareció como si reconociera al señor Brunner.<br>-Tu...? – Gruñó la bestia alejándose un poco de Percy.  
>-Deja al niño o te juro que yo mismo te sacaré las tripas.- Dijo el señor Brunner muy serio.<br>La criatura volvió a gruñir y lanzó a Percy al suelo, acto seguido se fue volando por una ventana cercana. Percy se levantó del suelo y no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Yo, por mi parte, hacía todo lo contrario, no movía ni un músculo.  
>El profesor y Grover empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.<br>-Lo han encontrado, y a ella también. El colegio ya no es seguro. Un furia! Cómo se nos ha podido pasar? – Refunfuñaba el profesor.  
>-Debemos sacarlos de aquí antes de que ésa cosa venga con refuerzos. – Decía Grover.<br>-Quién nos está buscando? – Dije con un hilo de voz.  
>-Y qué es éso que está buscando? – Dijo Percy.<br>-Si, el campamento será lo más seguro. Percy, escúchame. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Percy que aún la temblaban un poco las manos. – Toma esto y utilízalo solo en momento de verdadera urgencia.  
>Dicho esto, le entregó un bolígrafo a Percy. Abrí los ojos incrédula. Nos acababa de atacar una cosa con alas, garras y dientes y nos daba un simple bolígrafo? ¿Qué quería que hiciéramos con éso? ¿Firmar nuestro testamento?<br>Pareció que Percy pensaba lo mismo porque le preguntó al señor Brunner:  
>-Un boli. Esto es un boli. Qué quiere que haga yo con ésto? – Pero Grover no le dejó continuar, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida.<br>Yo no sabía qué hacer, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Me abracé a mi misma para intentar parar de temblar y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira. Noté algo encima de mis hombros, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos azulverdoso de Percy. Me puse bien la chaqueta que me había dejado sobre los hombros. Me miró con una sonrisa y me tendió su mano. La cogí sin pensarmelo dos veces y él entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.  
>Salimos del museo y Grover nos dijo que ni mirásemos a nadie ni que nos parásemos en cualquier lugar.<p>

-Muy bien, primero iremos a casa de Riley y luego a la de Percy. Debemos ir rápido, muy rápido. – Murmuró Grover no sé si para él mismo o para nosotros.  
>Fuimos corriendo a mi casa y en ése momento me di cuanta que Grover ya no cojeaba.<br>-Oye, Grover...Tu..ya no...cojeas...Por qué? – Dije mientras corríamos por las calles de Nueva York.  
>-Las muletas son para disimular. Soy vuestro protector y debo llevaros sanos y salvos al campamento. Vuestros padres ya están al corriente. Cuando lleguemos, id a coger ropa y algunos objetos importantes para vosotros, os quedaréis en el campamento durante todo el verano. – dijo él como si nada.<br>Llegamos a mi casa. Grover fue a hablar con mi madre y yo arrastré a Percy hacia mi habitación para coger algo de ropa y objetos importantes. Volvimos al piso de abajo para despedirme de mi madre que estaba hablando con Grover.  
>-Einstein! – grité lanzándome hacia el perro que estaba oliendo a Grover.-Cuidate mucho, cariño. Te quiero mucho.<br>Le di un beso en la cabeza y le rasqué detrás de las orejas. Me levanté y abrazé a mi madre.  
>-Esto no será lo mismo sin ti. Mark solo tiene dos años y Ian tiene mucho trabajo.<br>-Venga mamá no me llores, no me voy para siempre. Dile a Ian cuando llegue del trabajo que también lo echaré de menos. Si quieres te llamaré cuando llegue. – Le aseguré yo para que se calmara.  
>Me dió un beso en la frente y nos dirigimos hacia la calle. Oí que Grover murmuraba que no teníamos tiempo, entonces le dije a mi madre:<br>-Mamá, nos puedes llevar a casa de Percy? No tenemos tiempo que perder.  
>Grover se sentó delante con mi madre y empezó a indicarle cómo llegar a casa de Percy. Le dijo que la madre de Percy nos llevaría al campamento, mamá asintió nerviosa.<br>Me sorpredí de lo fluido que era el tránsito y en lo rápido que llegamos. Grover y Percy salieron del coche y empezaron a llamar al timbre. Yo me quedé un momento con mi madre.  
>-Gracias por todo mamá, te llamaré cuando lleguemos. – Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me miró con preocupación aunque yo no le di importancia.<br>-Riley ten mucho cuidado y haz caso a los profesores, vale? No quiero que te metas en problemas.  
>-Mamá que no soy tan pequeña. – Suspiré. Me puse la mano derecha en el corazón y levanté la izquierda a modo de juramento. – Juro intentar no meterme en problemas y hacer caso a los profesores. Estás contenta, ahora?<br>-Un poco. Venga, ve. Te están esperando. Adiós, cariño.- Me dió otro beso y salí del coche. Ella se fue. Ésa fue la última vez que vi a mi madre en persona durante todo el verano.  
>-Venga, Riley, sube! – Me gritó Grover mientras abría la puerta y empezaba a subir escaleras.<br>Eché una última mirada hacia la calle por la que se había mi madre. Me giré y eché a correr para alcanzar a los dos chicos.  
>Mientras subíamos pensé en lo preocupada que estaba mi madre.<br>"_Es un campamento de verano, no puede pasar nada malo. Solo estaba exagerando. Bah, instintos maternales..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Qué os ha parecido? <strong>TELL ME!<strong>  
>Todo será recibido, de alguna u otra manera...^^<br>I am waiting patiently :)

_That's it, folks! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola querida gente lectora. **Siento muchísimo la tardanza,** ha sido todo culpa mía, no tengo excusa.  
>Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians no me pertenecen.<br>Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Percy no supe si cruzarla o no, al fin y al cabo no conocía a Percy y me pareció de mala educación entrar en una casa ajena sin ser invitada. Grover me sacó de mis pensamientos, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta rápidamente la puerta.<p>

Me dirigí hacia la sala dónde estaba Percy. Al entrar en el salón, o al menos eso parecía si eliminabas todas las latas de cerveza del suelo y el humo, me invadió un olor nauseabundo.  
>-Sally, dónde está esa cerveza? – Grió un hombre medio calvo mientras jugaba a póker con tres tíos más.<br>-Eh, no le hables así a mi madre. Un poco de respeto. – Dijo Percy al tío que había hablado antes que llevaba una camisa abierta y debajo de ésta, una camiseta interior amarillenta, que antaño fue blanca, llena de manchas.  
>Entonces entró una mujer alta con el pelo largo de color castaño cayéndole en forma de pequeños rizos. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una chaqueta rosa. Dejó la cerveza al lado del hombre calvo. Era guapa pero se la veía muy cansada.<p>

-Respeto? Tu, mocoso, me exiges respeto a mí? – Dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla y acercándose a nosotros. A medida que se iba acercando me llegó su aroma y tuve que apartar la cara para poder inhalar aire limpio hacia mis pulmones.

El hombre cogió a Percy de la chaqueta y lo acorraló contra la pared. La mujer intentó separarlos pero fue inútil. Entonces Grover con sus muletas se interpuso entre el hombre calvo y Percy y le propinó unos cuantos golpes al hombre que se quedó sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.  
>-Te lo he dicho, soy vuestro protector y debo llevaros al compamento ahora mismo. Sally, Percy se tiene que ir conmigo.<p>

Grover nos condujo otra vez hacia la calle. La señora Jackson se fue un momento y volvió con una mochila. Se dirigió hacia un coche mal aparcado en la acera y nosotros la seguimos. Me senté destrás con Grover mientras que Percy iba delante hablando con su madre.

Grover no paró de mirar hacia atrás hasta que salimos de la ciudad.

-Muy bien, a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Percy a su madre.

-A un campamento que me recomendó tu padre para gente como tu.

-Quieres decir con problemas de TDA, dislexia y todas ésas cosas, eh?

Era raro, nunca hubiera imaginado que Jackson también sufriera TDA y dislexia. ¿Mi madre también conocía ese camapmento gracias a mi padre?

-No, Percy, no me refiero a éso. Ya te lo esplicarán cuando lleguemos.- Continuó la madre de Percy entonces miró por el retrovistor y se percató de mí.- ¿Pero qué modales son los míos? Ni me he presentado. Soy Sally Jackson, la madre de Percy. Un gusto en conocerte.

Le sonreí y le contesté.

-El gusto es mío, señora Jackson. Soy Riley Turner, compañera de clase de Percy. Siento no haberme presentado antes.

-Ella también va al campamento. – Dijo Grover totalmente serio y Sally asintió.

Hicimos el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta que la señora Jackson empezó a hablar del padre de Percy.

-Nos conocimos en la playa, tu padre era siplemente deslumbrante. –Dijo Sally con nostalgia.

-Si, siempre lo son. – Murmuró Grover mientras miraba un mapa.

-Todo era perfecto y cuando llegaste tú, fue incluso más perfecto.- Continuó Sally.

-Si todo era tan maravilloso, por qué nos abandonó, eh?- Contestó Percy con rencor.

-Por querernos demasiado, Percy. Solo le importábamos nosotros y se volvió descuidado en su trabajo. Por éso le obligaron a dejarnos. – Aclaró la señora Jackson.

Percy volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Entonces tuve el impulso de contar lo que les pasó a mis padres. Yo había oído todo lo que les pasó a ellos...

-Mi madre nunca habla de mi padre. Lo único que sé es que se conocieron en una fiesta, los dos estaban muy borrachos y se acostaron. Cuando mi madre desprertó al día siguiente en una habitación de motel, mi padre no estaba. Solo había una nota diciendo que él era un hombre casado y que todo había sido un error. Junto a la nota había una bolsa llena de dinero para disculparse.- Relaté mirando por la ventana como si nada.- Y nunca lo he visto en persona. Mi madre dice que tengo sus ojos.

Grover me miró aún más fijamente y me examinó los ojos.

-Los tienes marrones, como casi todo el mundo.

-No, llevo lentillas. Mi madre quiere que las utilice para que no se vea del color que son y ademés le recuerdan a él.

-Bueno cuando lleguemos no serás la única con los ojos raros.

Hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio hasta que Grover anunció que tenía que hacer ya-sabéis-qué. Cuando volvió nos dijo que ya faltaba poco para que llegásemos al campamento. Volvió su vista al mapa y de repente se giró hacia un campo al lado de la carretera donde pasturaba un rebaño de vacas.

-Qué es éso? – Preguntó.  
>Nosotros, incluso Sally a pesar de que condicía, nos giramos hacia el lugar que señalaba Grover.<br>-Mamá, cuidado! – Gritó Percy, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
>En medio de la carretera había una vaca muerta y Sally no la pudo evitar aunque dió un fuerte golpe de volante.<br>Dimos varias vueltas de campana y el coche quedó boca abajo.  
>-¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Sally, Percy, Riley? – Preguntó Grover.<br>-Sí, sí...-Contestamos nosotros.

-Las puertas no se abren.-Dijo Percy.  
>Oh Dios, nos tendríamos que quedar allí durante toda la noche? Y si, algún coche no nos veía y nos atropellaba? Moriríamos?<p>

-Apartad. Dijo Grover mientras se quitaba os pantalones.

Eh, eh, ¿pero qué haces? No , no te los uites! –grité lo apartaba pero acaricié un pelaje como de un animal.

Y entoces lo vi, Grover no tenía piernas, tenía patas.

Dioses, qué demonios era todo aquello?

Un momento, desde cuando digo dioses?

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí, lectores!<br>Decidme si lo encontráis corto o no se entiende mucho.  
><strong>Con todo mi aprecio hacia todos vosotros<strong> me despido, pero no sin antes expresar mis condolencias a la familia Amy/Lumos. R.I.P.

Gracias otra vez por leer. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_No hay palabras para excusarme. Lo siento tantísimo, readers. Estáis en vuestro derecho de criticarme hasta no poder más. I love you anyways. SIn más demora os dejo con el chapter._**

* * *

><p><em>-Las puertas no se abren.-Dijo Percy.<br>Oh Dios, nos tendríamos que quedar allí durante toda la noche? Y si, algún coche no nos veía y nos atropellaba? Moriríamos?_

_-Apartad. - Dijo Grover mientras se quitaba os pantalones._

_-Eh, eh, ¿pero qué haces? No , no te los quites! –grité mientras lo apartaba, pero acaricié un pelaje como de un animal._

_Y entoces lo vi, Grover no tenía piernas, tenía patas._

_Dioses, qué demonios era todo aquello?_

_Un momento, desde cuando digo dioses?!_

-Grover, que haces quitándote los pantalones? Qué vas a hacer?– Preguntó Percy.

-Mi trabajo. – Contestó Grover tirando los pantalones a un lado.

-Qué? Eres medio asno? – Dijo Percy abriendo con incredulidad los ojos.

-Medio cabra, tío – Y dicho esto, Grover empezó a dar patadas a la ventana para romperla. De un salto, salió del coche. – Cuidado con los cristales. Qué es..? Oh, por todos los dioses! Venga, vamos, daos prisa!

- No nos metas prisa, Grover, que esto es peligroso. – Dijo Sally mientras salía.

- Qué pasa, Grover? – Dije yo girándome hacia donde miraba Grover – Oh, dioses! Corred, chicos!

En medio de un gran rebaño de vacas, se acercaba hacia nosotros una gran bestia negra a una gran velocidad y iba embistiendo toda cosa que se le ponía por delante.

Percy tenía las muletas de Grover y le dijo a éste:

- No las necesitas?

- No, tío, son para aparentar. – Contestó apresuradamente Grover y le arrebató las muletas a Percy. Percy también vió la cosa que se nos acercaba y Grover chilló:

- Venga, seguidme!

Lanzó las muletas por encima de una valla al lado de la carretera y la saltó sin problemas. Sally, Percy y yo le seguimos tan rápido como podíamos. Sally seguía mirando atrás y de repente gritó:

- Chicos, al suelo!

Sin pensárnoslo dos veces, nos tiramos todos a tierra y justo delante nuestro cayó el coche de los Jackson. Sin perder ni un segundo de más, nos volvimos a poner en pie y volvimos a seguir a Grover por los bosques.

No tardamos en encontrar una zona en el bosque llena de antorchas y con una puerta griega. En la parte superior, habían unas inscripciones. Se me nubló la vista y parpadeé un par de veces. Cuando volví a mirar las letras, pude leer perfectamente lo que ponía. 'Campamento Mestizo'.

_¿Donde demonios estoy? _

-Ya está, aquí estaremos a salvo. – Dijo Grover cuando llegó y cruzó

Cruzamos la puerta, me recargué en la puerta para recobrar el aliento. Entonces, Sally intentó entrar, pero fue como si una pared invisible le impidiera el paso.

-Mamá, qué haces? – Preguntó Percy acercándose.

- No puedo seguir adelante. – Dijo Sally. Percy la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella pero la pared invisible no la dejó pasar – No puedo cruzar esta puerta, Percy. No soy como tú!

-No estoy dispuesto a marchrame sin ti. – Dijo Percy seriamente.

-Debes hacerlo, es tu destino.

De repente, Sally fue agarrada por la bestia que nos seguía. Al verla de cerca, vi que era como una especie de toro gigante que se podía poner de pie.

Percy se acercó a la bestia y apuntándola con el dedo dijo:

- Baja a mi madre ahora mismo!

-Percy, vete. Tras esa puerta estas a salvo!

Percy se giró un poco hacia Grover pero sin perder a su madre de vista.

-Qué hago?!

-Tío, usa el boli que Brunner te dió.

Percy tiró su mochila al suelo y rebuscó en sus bolsillos el boli. Al destaparlo, el simple boli se convirtió en una larga i brillante espada.

_Tío, yo quiero uno de ésos. Mejor, quiero una espada láser.._

El monstruo al ver el arma, apretó más a Sally con su garra hasta que ella se convirtió en una especie de polvo brillante y desapareció.

La bestia se nos acercó gruñendo fuertemente, Percy no dudó y atacó a la bestia. El toro embestía y daba patadas hacia cualquier dirección. Percy fue embestido y el toro lo mandó contra un árbol. En el golpe, Percy soltó la espada y ésta fue a parar a los pies del monstruo. Ahora Percy estaba indefenso contra el animal.

-Grover, ayúdame, debemos distraerlo o lo matará! – Chillé y agarré a Grover del brazo.

Cogimos unas cuantas piedras grandes y se las tiramos. La atención de la bestia estaba en nosotros, pero nosotros también estábamos indefensos.

_Bien, Riley, eres muy lista..._

- Corre! – Grover me cogió del codo y empezamos ser perseguidos por el mosntruo. Nos dirigíamos hacia un gran tronco cuando en el último momento Grover se lanzó hacia unos arbustos y me arrastró con él. Oímos un grran golpe y cuando nos levantamos vimos que el animal tenía uno de los cuernos clavado en el tronco. Percy volvió con nosotros justo cuando la bestia consiguió liberarse, pero al hacerlo se rompió porte del cuerno, que quedó en el árbol.

Vi la espada de Percy cerca del monstruo, pero éste estaba medio conmocionado por el golpe que había recibido, intenté ir a cogerla, pero Percy me tomó del brazo e negó con la cabeza.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el trozo de cuerno clavado e intentó sacarlo, en ese momento el toro empezaba a reponerse y a coger carrerilla para volver a embestir a Percy.

- Cuidado, chico! – Gritó Grover.

Entonces Percy sacó de un tirón el cuerno y se giró justo cuando el toro estaba destrás suyo, le clavó el curno en el abdomen y se lo sacó de un golpe seco.

El monstruo soltó un grito desgarrador, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó muerto al suelo.

Percy tiró en cuerno ensangrentado y dió unos pasos hacia nosotros antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Oh dioses!. – Dijé y cogí a Percy antes de que cayera de cara al suelo. Me senté en el suelo sin soltarlo. – Percy, estás bien? Contéstame, por favor, por favor!

- ...Bien... – Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

- Grover, ve a buscar a alguien! Corre!

Grover se fue trotando y al cabo de unos minutos, me empezaron a pesar los ojos. Me picaban un montón, decidí quitarme las lentillas y las tiré por ahí. Recargué la cabeza sobre la de Percy y cerré los ojos. Oí como un grupo de personas se acercaba y abrí los ojos. Grover había vuelto con un par de faunos más y también había un chico rubio y una chica con el pelo castaño.

Los dos faunos cogieron a Percy, lo tumbaron en una camilla y cruzaron la puerta en dirección al campamento.

Grover se acercó a mi con una botella.

-Toma esto y bebe, te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas.

Tomé un par de sorbos y me sorpredí cuando me di cuenta de que era batido de chocolate.

- Luke, puedes cargarla hasta la enfermería? – Le preguntó Grover al chico alto y rubio.

- Sí, claro. – Dijo el último y se acercó a mí. – Hola, soy Luke Castellan.

- Riley Turner. – Dije medio dormida. Luke me ayudó a levantarme y se agachó un poco para que pudiera subirme a su espalda. Empezó a andar por la misma dirección por la que se habían ido los faunos. Giré un poco la cabeza y vi a Grover con la mochila de Percy. Grover estaba hablando con la chica del pelo castaño que había recogido el cuerno y la espada de Percy y los examinaba detenidamente.

Le rodeé el cuello a Luke y cerré los ojos.

_Mamá, quiero volver a casa. Juro no volver a decir palabrotas y ordenarme la habitación más a menudo, pero llévame a casa. _

_Si cada día es como éste, no duraré ni una semana..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os amo, os adoro, os venero, os quiero muchísimo. Besos, abrazos, lo que queráis para todos. :) x <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Gracias otra vez por pasar por aquí, de verdad, no sabéis lo que significa para mí!  
>Disclaimer: Percy jackson &amp; the olympians son de Rick Riordan, solo Riley es de mi propiedad.<br>Disfrutad y decidme lo que os ha parecido.**

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero parecía como si solo hubiera dormido un par de minutos.<p>

La primera vez que abrí los ojos, una chica con ojos dorados me estaba mojando la cara con una toalla húmeda.

- No te levantes todavía, necesitas dormir un poco más. – Me dijo tranquilamente.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me dormi en questión de minutos.

Cuando me desperté otra vez, tenía a Grover a mi lado, sentado relajadamente en una silla.

-Vaya, asi que ésto es lo que escondías? Aquí no serás la única con los ojos de un color raro. – Me dijo Grover mirándome fijamente.

Aparté la mirada y bostecé.

- Todo lo que pasó es verdad, no? – Pregunté mientras me sentaba.

- Si, todo era real y durante el verano te enseñaremos a defenderte de los monstruos como elos que nos atacaron y que habitan ahí fuera.

Susipré y me masajeé las sienes para intentar que desapareciera el intenso dolor de cabeza. Entonces me fijé en las patas de Grover.

- Éso también es de verdad? Ahora eres un fauno como el señor Tumnus? – Dije riendo sarcásticamente.

- Si bueno, el término correcto es sátiro y soy de verdad. – Dijo Grover.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

- Dos días. Toma, bebe esto, te dará fuerza. – Dijo Grover entregándome un vaso hecho de arcilla. Era otra vez batido de chocolate.

- Eh, un momento, ¿dónde está Percy?

Grover estiró el brazo para retirar una cortina, Percy dormía tranquilamente en una litera igual que la mía.

- Kayla, la chica que os ha estado ciudando, dice que es posible que mañana Percy se levante. No te preocupes. Ahora, levántate que te enseñaré el campamento y dónde dormirás esta noche.

Me terminé el batido y un calor muy agradable me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Salimos de la infermería y me di cuenta de que era una cabaña de madera en medio del bosque. Había un montón de gente, algunos estaban corriendo por pasarelas entre los árboles, otros luchaban con espadas y escudos, muchos estaban lanzando flechas con gran maestría hacia unas dianas situadas a unos 15 metros.

-Pero, Grover, por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué yo? Sólo soy una adolescente torpe, insegura, con hiperactividad y dislexia...

-Vale, empecemos por el principio. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos hablaba el señor Brunner en su excursión? Que a veces los dioses descendían a la tierra y se enamoraban de algún mortal. ¿Quieres saber por qué tienes hiperactividad? Son tus reflejos que siempre están en alerta por algún tipo de peligro. Y, la dislexia es porque tu cerebro está conectado con el griego antiguo. Todos los campistas son iguales que tú.

-Dioses, Grover, esto no puede ser verdad. Me estás tomando el pelo? Es imposible que un dios griego se enrollara con mi madre, porque, supongamos que lo que me has dicho es verdad, entonces implicaría que yo soy... Dioses, no puedo decirlo, es imposible!

-Eres una semidiosa, Riley. Acéptalo. Todos los campistas lo son.

- Volvamos a suponer que tienes razón, vale? Dime, Grover, quién es mi padre?

-En el momento en el que él crea correcto, te reclamará. Aunque con esos ojos, es fácil averiguar quién es tu padre. Sólo hay dos campistas con unos ojos morados como los tuyos. No te diré sus nombres, pero no tardarás en conocerlos. Vamos, ya hemos llegado a la cabaña número 11.

Se trataba de una cabaña de madera oscura, la pintura se caía por todos lados y tenía aspecto de vieja y muy ocupada. Encima de la puerta de entrada, había un caduceo como adorno.

Entramos en la vieja cabaña. Estaba llena de camas, literas y objetos de todo tipo como pelotas, cascos, espadas de madera, ropa, comida, etc.

_Mira Riley, como tu habitación!_

-La cabaña de Hermes es la más llena porque es el protector de los viajeros, por esto los niños que no han sido reclamados por sus padres se quedan aquí, junto a los hijos de Hermes. – Me contó Grover mientras avanzábamos con cierta dificultad. Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera, encontramos una zona con sofás, varias pantallas, un ordenador y una consola.

Sentado en un cómodo sofá se encontraba el chico que me llevó hasta la infermería cuando llegué al campamento. Creo recordar que se llamaba Luke. Al ser de día, pude fijarme mejor en su aspecto. Luke tenía el pelo de un color rubio arenoso, unos ojos azul cielo muy penetrantes y una media sonrisa juguetona. Una profunda cicatriz le nacía del rabillo del ojo y le surcaba la cara hasta la barbilla.

Cuando nos vió se puso de pie de un salto y pude apreciar que era muy alto y bastante atlético.

- Hey, Grover! Riley, ya estás bien? – Dijo de manera tranquila pausando en juego en el que estaba jugando antes de nuestra llegada.

- Luke, ¿no deberías estar entrenando con los aprendices? – Dijo Grover a modo de reproche. – Bueno, da igual, me alegro de haber venido aquí antes. Luke, quiero que te lleves a Riley y le enseñes lo que hacen los campistas y lo que hará ella durante todo el verano. Enséñale también dónde dormirá.

Grover se fue de la cabaña dejándonos a Luke y a mí solos. Luke se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la parte posterior del cuello.

- Bueno, básicamente dormirás en una litera como las que has visto al entrar. No dejes tus pertenencias a la vista de los demás ocupantes de la cabaña, porque los hijos de Hermes también son conocidos por ser un poco ladrones. Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas debajo de mi cama mientras no estés por aquí, nadie se acerca a la cama del capitán de cabaña.

Dejé mi mochila debajo de la cama de Luke y él me mostró la litera dónde dormiría hasta que mi padre me reclamara.

- Ahora iremos al campo de entrenamiento y empezaremos con los movimientos básicos de atacar y bloquear un ataque contrario. – Me explicó Luke mientras avanzábamos por el campamento.

Llegamos a un claro del bosque, al lado de un lago. Luke fue a buscar un par de espadas de madera en una pequeña casita que había en un extremo del claro. Me lanzó una espada y tuve tiempo de cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Me sorprendí porque me consiero una persona bastante patosa.

Luke alzó su espada y me explicó cómo bloquear un ataque. Estuvimos toda la tarde practicando. Cuando terminamos, tenía toda la frente llena de sudor. Luke recogió las espadas de madera y al volver a la cabaña once, me dijo si quería ducharme antes de la cena.

- Si, por favor. Voy como una cerda.

Luke me enseñó lo que eran las duchas. Básicamente eran unos pequeños cubículos un poco alejados de las cabañas, en los que el agua salía completamente helada. Cogí un poco de ropa y una toalla. Me escurrí dentro de uno de ésos cubículos y me duché lo más rápido que pude. Me envolví con la toalla y, al buscar la ropa para empezar a vestirme, no la encontré. Busqué desesperadamente alrededor de las duchas, pero ni rastro de las prendas. Eso implicaba que tenía que volver a la cabaña sólo con la toalla y probablemente me verían un montón de campistas...

_Muy bien Riley, el primer día y ya te pones en ridículo!_

Recorrí el trayecto hasta la cabaña de Hermes y oí cómo Luke decía a dos campistas, a los cuales no les veía la cara porque estaban de espalda:

- ...y, ¿dónde le habéis escondido la ropa?

-Debajo de su cama, no queríamos hacer algo muy rebuscado. Al fin y al cabo es su primera novatada. Mañana haremos algo diferente. – Dijo uno de los chicos que estaba de espalda.

- Muy bien, ahora que no tiene ropa, deberá volver aquí desde las duchas, debemos actuar con tranquilidad. No os delatéis, habéis estado aquí conmigo jugando a videojuegos y no ha entrado nadie.

Los dos campistas asintieron y se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras Luke encendía la televisión y la consola.

La litera que se suponía que era la mía, estaba situada en un rincón de la cabaña y no quedaba a la vista de Luke y los dos campistas. Entré haciendo el menor ruido posible y cogí la ropa que me habían escondido. Me cambié como un rayo y volví a salir de la cabaña.

Me dirigí otra vez a las duchas y cogí un cubo que había al lado de una de ellas. Lo llené de agua completamente helada y volví a la cabaña.

Caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta que daba a la zona donde se enontraban los chicos.

Me puse el cubo detrás de las espalda y caminé hasta hacer notar mi presencia.

Luke fue el primero en verme.

- Eh, Riley, que te han parecido las duchas? Un desastre, no? Vosotros que decís, chicos? – Dijo Luke tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los otros dos rieron. Me fijé en ellos y me di cuenta de que eran gemelos. Cabello castaño y ojos azul cielo como los de Luke.

Me eché a reír un poco y le contesté:

- Yo creo que la palabra adecuada es refrescante. – Y, dicho esto les arrojé el cubo de agua por encima.

Cuando el líquido helado impactó con su piel, chillaron como niñas. Me puse a reír sin parar al ver sus expresiones.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido? – Dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Os he oído desde la puerta, novatos.

Dejé el cubo en el suelo, mientras ellos se cambiaban de ropa refunfuñando sobre no confiarse tanto la próxima vez. Cogí mis cosas de debajo de la cama de Luke y las dejé debajo de mi propia cama. Salí de la cabaña y me encontré con la chica que me había curado cuando estaba en la infermería. Me acerqué a ella y le dije:

- Hola, soy Riley y tu eres la chica de la infermería, no? Gracias por cuidarme.

-Hola Riley, me llamo Kayla. Tranquila, al ser hija de Apolo es mi trabajo, curar a los heridos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la hoguera? Es el lugar donde cenamos.

- Si, por favor. Voy totalmente perdida. – Dije avergonzada.

Kayla me empezó a hablar de las instalaciones que tenía el campamento, a medio camino encontramos a una chica que se llamaba Katie Gardner y empezamos a hablar muy animadamente. Me sentía tan cómoda hablando con ellas que olvidé que era nueva y las acababa de conocer.

_Bueno, parece que esto al final no está tan mal..._

* * *

><p>Hello again! Por favor decicme lo que os a parecido, os ha gustado o os empieza a cansar?<p>

Cambiando de tema: Hay alguna directioner por ahí? Yo no puedo esperar para ver los MTV VMAs! Estos últimos días han sido un drama total: primero Zayn borra su Twitter por culpa del hate, luego lo vuelve a abrir y anuncian el single **Live While We're Young. **  
>Por si hay alguna directioner que aún no lo había leído, el día <strong>30 de Agosto<strong>, por Twitter se quiere twittear a todos los chicos y a onedirection y decirles solamente '**I'm sorry #fix1Dfandom'** porque por culpa de muchas 'fans' y sus exageraciones los chicos no son los mismos. Queremos remediar eso y volver a ser como una familia.

( Un poco de propaganda) Podeis seguirme en Twitter, si quereis...: /criscatalonia

Gracias otra vez por vuestro tiempo! Besos, abrazos, galletas, etc. para vosotros! :) xx


End file.
